


鐘翅PWP一發完

by itzzzrs



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzzzrs/pseuds/itzzzrs
Summary: 涉及Nightwing #75叔叔關♂心迪克
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 11





	鐘翅PWP一發完

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然#76都出了但還是出清一下文章庫存xDDD ~~拖延症發作~~

週一，時間是接近午夜，地點位於高譚市某商務酒店。

－－好消息是，我的記憶終於回來了。  
－－壞消息？所有人都期待這像一場速效型的魔法。

潔白的雙人大床上年長的男人擺動著肌肉線條明顯的健壯身軀，龐大的身影足以覆蓋身下纖瘦的黑髮青年。兩人潮濕黏膩的身姿在床上交纏晃動，身下的年輕男子順從地張開雙腿，任由年長者在他腿間脆弱的地方蠻橫撞擊，難受的悶哼聲被一陣陣快感撞得支離破碎。

房間地上全是散落的衣物，大部分來自於年輕人攤開亂扔的行李，只有整齊地掛在扶手椅背上的那一部分屬於年長者。那是一套訂製西裝，當它還被穿在身上時線條完美貼合，顏色是淺灰，襯托著白髮男人的髮色。

年長的男人用煽情的力道舔吻年輕人的頸窩，下巴修剪整齊的鬍渣把他搔弄得腰部發軟。迪克聞到史萊德身上正在消散的淡淡酒香，想必是剛結束一場奢華晚宴就趕過來了。他想起唐娜跟加斯的邀約，他們一個小時前才剛離開，而自己婉拒了跟他們回泰坦塔的提議。

「你在恍神，孩子。」

身上的男人抬起頭出聲提醒他，迪克看到他原本梳理整齊的銀白色髮絲因為剛才起伏的動作而變得凌亂。年輕人下意識伸手梳理那些亂翹的白髮，掩飾自己尷尬的床上表現。

「抱、抱歉，我想我還沒準備好。」

他的回答聽起來心虛又微弱，然而話音未落對方便起身改變姿勢，鬆軟的床鋪也隨之晃動，年長者現在採用跪姿看著床上年輕的男子。他重新拉著年少者的大腿將兩人胯間貼合處重新拉近。

「你早就準備好了，你只是還沒習慣。」

對方用手扣住他的腰側，猛然朝他體內深處狠撞了幾下，看到迪克面容扭曲地驚呼出聲他露出了一個惡劣的微笑。

「想我了嗎？」

迪克皺起眉對他的床伴發出不滿的悶哼，但他也沒什麼好抱怨的，畢竟這次是他主動聯繫僱傭兵。就在他剛恢復記憶、婉拒了讓布魯斯接他回家、又婉拒了好友的接風派對之後，主動邀請一個兇殘的僱傭兵跟他上床。

為眾人所知的是，迪克很擅長交朋友，但是鮮少人知的是，他比別人更害怕失去他的朋友。  
他因失憶的緣故疏遠了他的朋友，他甚至還在那段時間失去一位他親密的家人，他後悔自己沒能好好聯繫他們之間的關係，即使這些舉動都並非自己所願。這使得一部分的他還在抗拒融入過去的生活。更糟糕的是，所有人都期待著能立刻跟他回到以往。

寂寞感在他目送唐娜跟加斯離開的時候侵襲了他，這種失落的情緒居然讓他不合時宜地想起他上一次跟史萊德威爾森做愛的情景。

肌膚相貼，體液交換。迪克覺得他急需要一個人來抱抱他。他用舊有的聯系方式聯絡上僱傭兵，慶幸這個號碼還沒有失效，畢竟失憶的他曾經用粗魯的態度趕走突然出現在眼前的僱傭兵。他以為男人這次會拒絕他的邀約，或者自己至少要像個卑微的婊子一樣求他開恩操自己。

然而當獨眼的傭兵赴約時似乎並不在意他之前的反常舉動，只是在進門時調侃這次的見面地點不像是迪克的品味。

大片落地窗、紅色地毯、藝術掛畫。以往只有年長者出錢開房間的時候他們才會選在這樣的地方見面。

年少者張著腿讓男人在他體內不斷進出，規律動作一段時間後白髮的雇傭兵終於放開扣著他腰部的雙手，拍了拍他的大腿示意青年變化姿勢。迪克配合著翻過身來，感受到男人用溫熱的大掌掰開他的臀肉，緊接著粗大的性器再次擠入他的身體。

年長的男人將迪克箝制在他壯碩的軀體跟柔軟的床墊之間。作為迪克的經常性床伴他明知道跟這種被壓制的姿勢比起來，迪克更喜歡自己調整被操的姿勢。但今晚年少者自知理虧，只好扮演一個討好的婊子順從男人的進出，不時嗚咽幾聲。

他把臉埋進枕頭裡，快感讓他連呼吸都在顫抖，這讓他聽起來像是在啜泣。但是年長男人沒有手下留情，開始進攻他體內的敏感帶。這讓他的下腹酸脹難耐，分不清是即將射精還是失禁。

迪克懷疑喪鐘這次赴約就是來懲罰他的，懲罰他沒有理由失聯好幾個月，甚至在男人親自去找他的時候對他無禮。現在他又厚著臉皮回來討幹。

隨著男人在體內不斷加重撞擊的力度，年少者的下腹感到一陣酸脹。他的兩膝在床單上無措地亂蹭，在呻吟著達到高潮後意識渙散的年輕人無力地接受男人最後幾下撞擊。男人隨後也在幾次挺動後射出，迪克幾乎能感受到腸道內的壓迫感在一陣溫熱後逐漸消退。

年長者在他的肩頭落下幾個安撫般的吻，過了好一會才從年輕人體內退出，裝滿精液的保險套跟著性器一起離開他的身體。迪克閉起眼睛調順呼吸，聽著年長者離開床鋪走向淋浴間，花灑的水聲像催眠一樣讓疲倦的年輕人陷入半夢半醒之間。

當他再次睜眼身上被覆蓋了一條單薄的被單，髮間還帶有些微濕氣的僱傭兵已經開始更衣準備離開。

「我之前失憶了。」迪克沒頭沒尾的開口對僱傭兵說道。

「不，你只是睡著了。」白髮的男人身上套著潔白的襯衫正整理著手腕上的袖扣，迪克看著他的臂肌上下起伏不禁吞了吞口水。

「不是剛才，我是說，呃，幾個月前。」

男人聳聳肩，似乎對這個話題不敢興趣，站在鏡前理了理已經很完美的襯衫領口。迪克看著僱傭兵在鏡前重新把自己打理成一個道貌岸然的老紳士，感覺自己過去的生活又一點一滴的回來了。

男人將大衣外套掛在手臂上準備離開，臨走前來到迪克的床邊隔著被單拍了拍他的屁股叮囑道：「沖個澡再睡，記得房間門要鎖。」

迪克被年長男人笨拙的關心逗笑，他今晚第一次不帶討好意味地向對方微笑道：「Yes, daddy.」


End file.
